Traditions
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Hunter and Cam’s children complain about having two Dad’s on Father’s Day.  Happy Father’s Day! One Shot


_AN: I realized it was Father's day and I hadn't written anything for it and I knew I wanted to, so I threw this together rather quickly in my attempt to celebrate. Still, I think it's cute, so I hope you enjoy it. _

**Traditions**

"But I can't reach the coffee Naya!"

"Get a stool dummy!"

"Don't call me dummy!"

"Be quiet! They'll hear you!"

Hunter crept around the corner as quietly as he could, and paused outside the kitchen door. He listened while his daughter ordered his son around as they tried to prepare some kind of meal for them. Hunter really wanted to help, but Naya had insisted they stay confined to their room until they were ready for them. She may be 9, but that didn't mean she couldn't still get into trouble.

So Hunter had snuck out very carefully to make sure Naya and Andrew didn't hurt themselves or set the house on fire. Andrew was a bit rambunctious, while his sister preferred to do things in an organized fashion. All in all, they were exactly like their parents; total opposites who would just have to learn to work together.

He felt Cam's presence before Cam touched his arm, and he turned to see his husband smiling over his shoulder. Hunter shook his head while making a face and Cam obviously interpreted the look like he had meant it.

It was earlier than they would have preferred to have gotten up on a holiday just for them, and their kids were trying really hard to make it a special day. Hunter had a feeling if they didn't intervene soon they would end up doing more cleaning than anything else, but he feared his daughters wrath at having been disobeyed.

Naya was 9, and they'd adopted her when she was 3. Over the course of 6 glorious years she had turned out to be exactly like her dad; quiet, reserved, temperamental, stubborn to the point of total irrationality, and a complete bookworm. She preferred to rise early and stay up late, and she wasn't so good with expressing her feelings. There was no doubt which one of them she took after.

Andrew, on the other hand, was 7, and they had adopted him through a chain of friends when he was about 1 year old. He tended to take after Hunter; loud, easy going, friendly, and stubborn to the point of stupidity. He liked to wake up around 11 when he was aloud to sleep in, and he preferred to go to bed earlier than he actually had to.

They were great kids when they weren't fighting, and even sometimes when they were. Hunter loved them more than he ever could have imagined, and he knew Cam felt the same way. It was hard for them though, on days like these with no mother to help them out. It had never been a big deal to Naya before, but this year had been different.

He still wasn't sure why. He was sure, however, that their kids needed help. He turned his head and kissed his husband soundly. "Happy Father's Day." He whispered.

Cam smiled back at him. "You too." He whispered back. Hand in hand they turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, what a mess." Hunter observed immediately.

"DADDY!" Naya shouted as soon as she saw him. She was standing on a stool near the toaster which Andrew was sitting on the floor measuring coffee. "What are you doing?"

Hunter immediately scooped his daughter up in his arms. "I just couldn't sleep any longer." Hunter kissed her cheek. "And dad and I decided we wanted to help. Sorry."

Naya wanted down immediately. "I'm too big to be held!" She smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "You were supposed to stay in bed! It was going to be a surprise!"

"What _are_ you doing?" Cam asked Andrew, who smiled a big toothless grin. He had just lost his two front baby teeth when he fell of his bike a few days ago.

"Makin' coffee." Andrew told him happily.

"Can I help?" Cam was eyeing his son's attempts at smashing coffee beans distastefully.

"Please!" Andrew requested gratefully.

Naya crossed her arms with a pouty look, and Hunter knelt down beside her. "We didn't mean to ruin the surprise." He told her honestly.

"We just wanted to do something for you! You do everything for us!" Naya said sadly, and Hunter shared a look with Cam. That explained a bit.

"That's because we're the parents. And you're the kids. We're supposed to do everything for a while." Hunter consoled her. "That doesn't mean you can't do things, but its okay to ask for help."

"It's a great gift just to know you care." Cam told her as she hoisted Andrew up and out of the way of his mess. "Hunter, toasts burning."

Hunter sputtered and tried to get he toast out of the toaster before it set off the smoke alarm.

"I'm sorry." Naya went over and sat down at the table, where she proceeded to kick her feet dejectedly.

As soon as Hunter had disposed of the toast he joined her. "I have an idea." He told her. "Why don't you and Ani go get the presents I know you've been so cleverly hiding in your room while we make some coffee?" Naya brightened slightly. Hunter leaned over and whispered in her ear. "And then we can get out the cake!"

"What was that?" Cam asked from the sink.

"Nothing!" Andrew told him. "Don't eaves drop!"

Cam glared at him playfully. "You don't know what he said either."

"Yes I do!" Andrew insisted. He was just all smiles today.

Naya hoped up from her chair and gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek before going over to grab Andrew's hand. "Come on Ani!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Andrew yanked his hand away from his sister, but followed her back down the hall regardless.

Hunter sighed. He looked back over at Cam to find him looking back. "You handled that well."

Hunter walked over to him. "I thought so." He wrapped his hands around Cam's waist, who frowned at him.

"They will be back here in 20 seconds." Cam told him gently. Hunter sighed and pressed his forehead against Cams.

"Oh, the joys of fatherhood." He whispered. He was rewarded with a smile from his husband, and he kissed him quickly before pulling away to figure out breakfast.

"I thought we weren't going to do cake this time." Cam bumped his shoulder suspiciously.

"You should know better than to leave things like that to me." Hunter teased.

As Cam had predicted, the kids came running back in through the doorway only a second later, arms full of shiny packages.

Cam helped them set them all up on the table as he cleared a space for the cake at the same time. Hunter finished cleaning off the counter from the toast and coffee fiasco, and Cam had the coffee ready by the time they were ready to open gifts.

Hunter had taken Naya and Andrew shopping for Cam just two days before, and Cam had taken them shopping for him earlier that week. It was difficult, having to make two trips for two dads and trying to keep things secret. Still, celebrating it all was fun, and Hunter enjoyed himself fully.

Naya had gotten him some new running shoes, along with a couple of shirts he was sure Cam had picked out and was saying were from Naya. Andrew got him a new pair of sunglasses, and a hat for their fishing trips. They both gave him some of his favorite cologne, another gift he was almost positive had been Cam's idea.

Naya was perfectly happy to sit on Cam's lap as he opened his presents, just as Andrew was perfectly comfy on his own.

Cam opened the first of Naya's presents with a grin. "Ah, a tie." Cam pulled the spotted tie out from its box. "The gift that says it's right back to work for you tomorrow." He teased. Naya looked put off, so he gave her a squeeze. "I love it."

"Open mine!" Andrew shouted from across the table as he slid a package at Cam.

Andrew had picked out a set of matching T-shirts that Hunter hadn't been able to pass up. The first one said "Little Guy" and the one for Cam said "Big Guy". Cam looked amused.

"Matching T-shirts." Cam observed. "Classic."

Andrew smiled. "Your welcome." He said without prompting.

Naya gave him some books he had been wanting, and Andrew's other gift was a couple of movies Cam liked. Finally, it was time for the gift that was from all of them.

Cam grabbed the small package and pulled it open. Hunter hoped he would be surprised, because this had been more his idea than his kids.

Cam opened up the box and his eyes widened. He looked up and Hunter deliberately looked away. "Picked this out yourself, did you?" Cam asked Andrew.

"Well, daddy-" Hunter put a hand over Andrew's mouth before he could continue.

"Completely on his own." Hunter assured. Cam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." He pulled the watch out from its box and slid it onto his wrist. Just as Hunter had hoped, it fit perfectly. "This is great." Cam said as he let the weight settle onto his wrist. "Thank you everyone."

There was a chorus of 'your welcomes', and then Hunter whispered cake in Andrews ear again and they headed for the fridge.

"We can not have cake for breakfast." Cam insisted even as they pulled it out.

"We have pancakes." Naya pointed out, and Hunter sniggered. Score one for his side.

"That's different. Pancakes are breakfast food." He told her calmly, but Naya didn't look convinced.

"They're fried cake." Naya hopped off his lap to help Andrew with the silverware. "The only difference is the frosting, which we so cleverly replace with syrup."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side." Cam argued with her, and Hunter answered before she could.

"She was, but Ani and I turned her to the dark side when you weren't looking." He teased.

"It's three against one, dad." Andrew hopped up into his seat at the table. "We're having cake."

Cam sighed, looking slightly put off. Hunter knew he wasn't really though, and he'd have the kids back on healthy food the next day.

So they had cake. Andrew teased Naya about whose gifts were liked better, and Cam assured them that both he and Hunter liked all the gifts equally, to which Hunter argued that he liked his sunglasses slightly better than Cam liked his tie, and the kids dissolved into giggles, and Cam shot Hunter a disapproving look. It was just another beautiful day in the life.

"Aren't we going to go see Oji(1) today too?" Naya wondered after she had finished her cake.

"Yup. He's expecting us at 6, so you two had better get your buns moving if you still want to go to that movie." Cam told them. It was almost 11. Cam had a tendency to over-exaggerate these days, but Hunter had learned that with kids you could never have enough time to get ready.

"Is Father's Day always going to be so hedic?" Andrew wondered, and Hunter frowned as she took his and Naya's dishes to the sink.

"Hedic?" He asked. Naya was the one who answered.

"It's _hectic_, and yes." She stated firmly.

"Why?" Andrew wanted to know.

Naya gave him a very self-suffering sigh before she answered. "Because we have two dads, which means we have to work twice as hard as _other_ kids. And we have an Oji, so he needs to feel loved too."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cam wanted to know as he took his and Andrew's plates and joined Hunter at the sink.

"No!" Naya objected immediately. "We love you. It's just a lot of work."

"Look on the bright side." Hunter suggested as he loaded the dish washer. "You don't have to celebrate Mother's day."

* * *

Putting the kids to bed was easier said than done on school nights. Luckily, Cam had conned Hunter into putting Naya to sleep, so he got Andrew instead. Andrew pretty much went to bed when he was told, though he took his time getting there. He had to get into his pajama's, and brush his teeth, and then he wanted a drink, and then he had to be tucked in and Cam had to do the monster check before he could turn off the light. Still, Ani was easier than Naya. 

She argued. He supposed they had asked for it when they adopted a girl. She didn't like going to bed, because for her no matter what she had done that day she seemed to think it hadn't been enough. She was exactly like him in that respect. Hunter couldn't see it, but she had completely developed his sense of humor.

Cam waited patiently outside Naya's door for Hunter to emerge. When he did Cam waited until he shut her door and turned to him before wrapping his arms around his husband tiredly.

"For a day that was supposed to be for us, that was surprisingly tiring." He told Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter kissed his neck gently. "It was a good day, though." He said fondly. "Naya is growing up too fast."

Cam smiled. "I know. She's just like you."

Hunter scoffed. "Yeah, as far as knowing how to get to you counts."

"No, really." Cam insisted. "You may not see it, but I do. She is just like her daddy."

Hunter lifted his head and pulled back slightly, and Cam lifted his head in response. Hunter kissed him very gently, and Cam kissed back. When he pulled away, Cam smiled.

"Thank you for my watch." He whispered. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Hunter grinned. The watch was silver, with a gold plate underneath the fingers in the shape of a samurai star. He had been more shocked than he had let on when he opened it.

"I wasn't aware we were going all out." Cam told him as Hunter kissed him again.

"You didn't have to be. It was our day. We both enjoyed it." Hunter told him. Cam sighed happily.

Yeah, he loved this man. "You know, the day isn't over yet." He suggested impishly.

Hunter grinned. "Happy Father's Day, Cam."

"Happy Father's Day, indeed."

_(1)Footnote: Oji is an informal word for Grandpa in Japanese, the formal being Oji-San. I have no actual proof that Kanoi and Cam were of Japanese decadence, but Watanabe is a traditionally Japanese name. _


End file.
